Life, Love, and Laughter
by Paisleewonder
Summary: This is one-shots story with things ranging from super duper fluffy to mildly sad and depressing. Lucaya! Sometimes guest staring any and all characters from GMW.


**One-Shot. I don't think this could get any fluffier. So, I was going through my notebook of things I wanted to write and this was one of them, so here goes. Read it, and then tell me what you think! Hope you like.  
-Loves ya!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

 **Maya's POV**

"Where are you taking me?" I whispered to Lucas as we waked into a large building, that looked suspiciously closed up. "We had better not be sneaking into someplace we are not supposed to be, because you are supposed to be my moral compass. If _you_ of all people are doing something bad, I don't wanna know what has happened to the rest of the world."

Lucas just stayed silent, with a slight smile on his face. I was starting to get annoyed, so I stopped in my tracks, pulling him backwards too.

" _Where are we going Hop-along?_ " I said annoyance clear in my voice, but seen in my one raised eyebrow.

"I already told you I couldn't tell you when we were leaving, Shortstack." He said, but with only humor in his voice.

"Well, I am not going anywhere, Cowboy. Not until you tell me where the hell you are trying to take me."

"Look, do you trust me?" He said pulling me close, so that I was looking straight up at him and he was looking down at me, he had seriousness in his eyes, so I answered completely honestly.

"Yes, of course I trust you, even if that was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard you say. What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Then, trust that where I am taking you, is completely amazing, and mostly legal" He said with an ear-splitting grin and a slight laugh. I snorted and playfully punched him in the chest.

I relented, curiosity overtaking."Fine, I'll go. But, since you made me bring heels, your gonna need to carry me. Me feet are killing me!"

Lucas let out a laugh and picked me up, bridal style. I leaned my head into his shoulder and sighed, thinking about how a couple of years ago I would never had thought that this could be my life.

Once we finally made it to wherever Lucas was taking me, he set me down. I looked around. Were in a hallway, with a huge set of oak double doors if front of us.

"What is this?" I asked curiously.

"Open the door." was all Lucas said.

So I did. And the sight before me was slightly overwhelming.

I looked around with eyes as big as saucers, not fully comprehending what I was seeing. It was a ballroom. I looked a lot like the ballroom in Beauty and the Beast. The floors looked slightly golden with many different patterns everywhere. In some places there was old, Victorian looking furniture. The room was dimly lit, with only fairy lights strung all around the ceiling and walls, and one chandelier hung in the middle.

In my surprise I had froze, for I don't know how long, but I probably would have stayed there for hours, if Lucas hadn't stepped forward into the ballroom. He walked backwards with his arms spread out wide.  
"You like?" He said, grinning at me, with mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Uh, duh, but what are we doing here?" I said after a spell.

"May I have this dance?" He asked simply, extending his hand.

"No." I said with my eyebrow tauntingly raised, "You have to tell me why we just broke into a ballroom."

"We didn't really _break_ in shortstack. I know a guy who works here, he gave me a key. Now, please just dance with me." Lucas said while puppy dog pouting at me.

I couldn't resist that face so I let him take my hand and pull me towards him. He held me close and we started dancing. I had a slight smile on my face and so did he, but I wondered why he would take me someplace so extravagant just for a date.

After the last notes of the song slowly faded he pulled away from me and put his hand in his pocket, pulling something out.

"Now for the scary part." Lucas said with a sight tremor in his voice. He bent down on one knee and opened the box he had just taken out of his pocket. The smile melted off my face and my eyes widened. Without my permission my hands went over my mouth and tears were welling in my eyes.

"I know that you might mot be ready for this, and you don't want to become like your mother, but I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I would never hurt you, I could never, you are my missing half. You complete me, even if you don't believe in soul mates, and love at first sight. We belong to each other and I can tell this love will last. I know that you are scared and everything in your body is telling you to run right now, but I also know that you love me too. W-will you marry my Maya Hart?"

By the time he had finished speaking I was full in crying and all I could do was choke out a "Yes of course you damn Huckleberry." after he asked. He breathed a sigh of relive and with shaking hands put the ring on my finger. We hugged each other tightly, neither wanting to let go of the other. At hat point I knew too that this love would last.


End file.
